The present invention relates generally to product development, and more particularly, to a method of positioning a brand and profiling product attributes for an intended customer market. More specifically, the method concerns brand positioning and product profiling methods for personal and/or commercial use vehicles.
The primary goal of any durable goods manufacturer is to produce a product that is in demand by consumers. The purchasing decision of consumers, on the other hand, is influenced by many factors. These factors include: product cost, quality, convenience, design, safety, and prior brand or product experience, among other things. The marketing division of durable goods manufacturers are generally concerned with identifying product attributes and correlating them to consumer segments. Many organizations, however, lack an organized systematic method of positioning a brand or a product to meet identifiable attribute targets or objectives which are customer driven. It is, therefore, desirable to develop a marketing strategy which profiles brands or products according to identifiable customer-driven attributes. In this way, products or brands may be more closely correlated to customer expectations or desires than with previously known marketing processes.